1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a bias circuit for use with an amplifier circuit, a control method thereof, and a signal amplifier including the bias circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
The FM-CW system, which is currently going mainstream among 79 GHz-band radar systems, transmits an FM-modulated signal at all times. For this reason, this system is disadvantageous in terms of power consumption. On the other hand, the pulse radar system, which is expected to be adopted in the future, uses a modulated pulse to improve distance resolution (for example, see M. Kanemaru, et al., “79 GHz CMOS circuits for phase/amplitude calibration in high resolution beamforming radar systems,” Proceedings of Rader Conference (EuRAD), 2013 European, IEEE, pp. 303-306, October 2013). This system repeatedly transmits a pulse every predetermined time, that is, transmits a pulse intermittently and thus can reduce power consumption.